starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Палочка Людо/Галерея
Это страница-галерея предмета "Палочка Людо". Пожалуйста, добавляйте сюда только те изображения, которые относятся к статье. Скриншоты S1E24 Cleaved Piece.png|Отколотый кусочек от палочки Стар. S2E2 Ludo discovers the other piece of the wand.png|Людо нашёл палочку. S2E2 Ludo picks up the dark magic wand.png S2E2 Ludo holding the dark magic wand.png|Людо изучает палочку. S2E2 Ludo holds the dark wand in his hand.png S2E2 Ludo looking at Butterfly Castle.png S2E8 Ludo reveals his magic wand.png S2E8 Ludo tries to cast Face-Melting Death Ray.png S2E8 Ludo's wand hits him in the face.png S2E8 Ludo's wand starts to glow.png S2E8 Ludo angrily picks up his wand.png S2E8 Ludo angrily staring at his wand.png S2E8 Close-up on Ludo's wand.png S2E8 Giant spider grabs Ludo's wand.png S2E8 Ludo wand-wrestles with spider.png S2E8 Spider tries to eat Ludo's wand.png S2E8 Ludo blasts giant spider with magic.png S2E8 Ludo looking at his wand.png S2E8 Ludo's wand star glows bright green.png S2E8 Ludo tells spider 'do it again'.png S2E8 Giant eagle biting Ludo's head.png S2E8 Ludo lands in the dirt again.png S2E8 Ludo 'I said not you, bird!'.png S2E8 Ludo's wand emitting green magic.png S2E8 Ludo's wand drags him across the ground.png S2E8 Ludo holding up his magic wand.png S2E8 Ludo is getting an idea.png S2E8 Ludo starting to get really angry.png S2E8 Ludo fighting bar rats.png S2E8 Ludo whacks bar rat with his wand.png S2E8 Bar rat pulling on Ludo's beard.png S2E8 Ludo getting beaten up.png S2E8 Ludo gets backed into a corner.png S2E8 Ludo 'hit me like you mean it!'.png S2E8 Ludo harnessing the power of his rage.png S2E8 Ludo blasts magic from his wand.png S2E8 Ludo firing magic and laughing maniacally.png S2E8 Ludo victorious over the bar rats.png S2E8 Ludo's wand pointed at bartender rat.png S2E12 Ludo commanding the Mewnian rats.png S2E14 Ludo's wand rockets him across the cavern.png S2E14 Ludo on the ground covered in dirt.png S2E14 Ludo 'I don't even understand'.png S2E14 Ludo 'this thing is impossible to control'.png S2E14 Ludo crawls out of the cave wall.png S2E14 Ludo 'why won't you work?!'.png S2E14 Ludo staring at his magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo's wand emitting a green glow.png S2E14 Ludo talking to his magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo 'tell me your secrets'.png S2E14 Ludo's wand pulsing with a green glow.png S2E14 Ludo 'I don't want to see Star Butterfly'.png S2E14 Ludo 'she doesn't need a wand'.png S2E14 Ludo comes up with a diabolical plan.png S2E14 Ludo taking out his magic wand.png S2E14 Ludo surprised that Star has a wand.png S2E14 Star and Ludo 'you have a wand?'.png S2E14 Ludo 'you're coming with me!'.png S2E14 Ludo and minions get blown backward.png S2E14 Ludo flies back into a brick wall.png S2E14 Ludo 'that's your rainbow punch?'.png S2E14 Ludo firing magic shots while running.png S2E14 Ludo covered in tiny hearts.png S2E14 Ludo annoyed 'we aren't done!'.png S2E14 Ludo firing magic shots wildly.png S2E14 Ludo stumbling off the trash can.png S2E14 Ludo flying helplessly through the air.png S2E14 Ludo blasts a hole in front of Star.png S2E14 Ludo corners Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo threatening Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Tiny warnicorn leaning against Ludo.png S2E14 Ludo points his wand at Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo about to destroy Star Butterfly.png S2E14 Ludo trips over the donut box.png S2E14 Ludo looking at Star's magic instruction book.png S2E14 Ludo goes flying back through the portal.png S2E14 Ludo starting to laugh.png S2E14 Ludo cackling maniacally.png S2E14 Ludo talking to his wand again.png S2E14 Magic wand looks back at Ludo.png S2E20 Ludo and his animal minions appear.png S2E20 Ludo looking at his magic wand.png S2E20 Ludo's eye twitching.png S2E20 Ludo 'it worked!'.png S2E20 Ludo sliding off his spider minion's back.png S2E20 Buff Frog and Ludo reunited.png S2E20 Ludo's wand pointed at Buff Frog.png S2E20 Ludo 'don't act so surprised'.png S2E20 Buff Frog 'I am father now'.png S2E20 Ludo 'I'm the one who gave you'.png S2E20 Ludo's wand blasting him off-screen.png S2E20 Ludo 'this is why I need that book'.png S2E20 Ludo 'he's getting away!'.png S2E20 Ludo 'just swallow it'.png S2E20 Ludo listening to his magic wand.png S2E20 Ludo 'but I want him to die'.png S2E20 Ludo's magic wand warbling.png S2E20 Ludo groaning with frustration.png S2E20 Ludo tells bald eagle to spit Buff Frog out.png S2E20 Buff Frog looks at Ludo while covered in saliva.png S2E20 Ludo 'I was going to let you die'.png S2E20 Ludo 'give you Meat Fork's old job'.png S2E20 Ludo pointing at Meat Fork.png S2E20 Ludo 'it's pretty sweet'.png S2E20 Ludo extends a handshake to Buff Frog.png S2E20 Buff Frog punching out Ludo.png S2E20 Ludo goes flying into the mine wall.png S2E20 Buff Frog 'I think you've lost your mind'.png S2E20 Buff Frog reaching for Ludo's magic wand.png S2E20 Giant spider's web grabs Ludo's magic wand.png S2E27 Ludo blasts Star and Janna with magic.png S2E27 Ludo blasting with his wand.png S2E27 Ludo continues blasting magic.png S2E27 Ludo firing magic blasts furiously.png S2E27 Star casting Mega Starfish Tsunami on Ludo.png S2E27 Ludo blasts magic at Mega Starfish Tsunami.png S2E27 Water rains down around Ludo.png S2E27 Ludo firing magic at the ground.png S2E27 Star Butterfly creates a black hole.png S2E27 Ludo 'not again!'.png S2E27 Bon Bon gets sucked into black hole.png S2E27 Ludo and eagle appear before Star Butterfly.png S2E27 Ludo 'looks like you need a hand'.png S2E27 Ludo fires a magic beam at Star's right hand.png S2E27 Ludo cackling loudly at Star.png S2E27 Ludo 'you think I'm here for you?'.png S2E27 Ludo snapping his fingers.png S2E27 Ludo tells bald eagle to fetch the spell book.png S2E27 Ludo takes possession of Star's spell book.png S2E27 Ludo 'I figured it would be okay'.png S2E27 Ludo about to finish off Star Butterfly.png S2E27 Ludo points his magic wand at Star.png S2E27 Ludo 'destroying you will be easy as pie!'.png S2E27 Ludo gets hit with Bon Bon's cake.png S2E27 Eagle slamming Ludo against the ground.png S2E27 Ludo covered in burns and bruises.png S2E27 Ludo and spell book caught with spider web.png S2E27 Ludo flying off with Star's spell book.png S2E35 Ludo takes out his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo's magic wand in his hand.png S2E35 Ludo 'I have to take this'.png S2E35 Ludo talks into his wand like a phone.png S2E35 Ludo talking to his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo approaching the dungeon door.png S2E35 Ludo 'how do you like my monster temple?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'my wand told me where to find it'.png S2E35 Ludo notices a skylight opening above.png S2E35 Ludo 'what are you doing?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'just out for my morning stroll'.png S2E35 Ludo pointing his wand at Glossaryck's bed.png S2E35 Glossaryck telling Ludo to calm down.png S2E35 Glossaryck holding his robe.png S2E35 Glossaryck putting his robe on.png S2E35 Ludo tells his monsters to get the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo pointing at the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo pointing at his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'you will not resist'.png S2E35 Ludo 'resistance is pointless!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck tells Ludo to get off the book.png S2E35 Glossaryck opening the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo 'you're not going to resist?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck being cooperative with Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo skeptical of Glossaryck's cooperation.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'reach your ultimate potential'.png S2E35 Ludo pleased by Glossaryck's cooperation.png S2E35 Ludo announces 'pudding!' to his monsters.png S2E35 Ludo hugging Glossaryck.png S2E35 Ludo poking Glossaryck with his wand.png S2E35 Ludo cackling with excitement.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'slow your roll'.png S2E35 Ludo 'is it going to be hard?'.png S2E35 Ludo looking forward to 'exhausting' work.png S2E35 Ludo looks forward to 'almost unendurable' work.png S2E35 Ludo 'I so want it to be!'.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck walking together.png S2E35 Ludo imagines shooting a Narwhal Blast.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'Star made that up'.png S2E35 Ludo hits himself in the face with his wand.png S2E35 Glossaryck summoning the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck look at the book of spells.png S2E35 Glossaryck teaching Ludo the Levitato spell.png S2E35 Ludo listening to Glossaryck.png S2E35 Ludo assuming a spellcasting pose.png S2E35 Ludo straining himself to cast magic.png S2E35 Glossaryck fixing Ludo's wand holding.png S2E35 Glossaryck helps Ludo with his arm position.png S2E35 Glossaryck tugging on Ludo's eyelids.png S2E35 Glossaryck tells Ludo to relax.png S2E35 Ludo reading Levitato.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'bring me that apple'.png S2E35 Ludo 'what apple?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck pointing at an apple.png S2E35 Apple appears across from Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo looking back at the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo tries to cast Levitato for the first time.png S2E35 Ludo shaking his magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo's wand fires a concussive blast.png S2E35 Ludo's magic blast sets the apple on fire.png S2E35 Ludo complains about his disobedient wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'it never listens to me'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'it's your first try'.png S2E35 Another apple appears across from Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo taking a calming breath.png S2E35 Ludo tries again to cast Levitato.png S2E35 Ludo fires another blast of green magic.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck see rat go flying upward.png S2E35 Glossaryck stops Ludo from casting magic.png S2E35 Ludo looking at his wand thoughtfully.png S2E35 Ludo casting Levitato with conviction.png S2E35 Ludo tries casting Levitato once again.png S2E35 Ludo surprised by his accomplishment.png S2E35 Ludo pulling the apple toward him.png S2E35 Ludo starving for praise.png S2E35 Ludo adorably looking for validation.png S2E35 Ludo tells Glossaryck to say he's proud of him.png S2E35 Glossaryck says he's proud of Ludo.png S2E35 Ludo overjoyed to receive praise.png S2E35 Ludo levitates the book of spells uphill.png S2E35 Ludo levitates the book across the moat.png S2E35 Ludo levitates the book of spells downhill.png S2E35 Ludo levitating rocks on the ground.png S2E35 Glossaryck pointing at pile of pudding cups.png S2E35 Ludo casts Levitato on pudding cups.png S2E35 Ludo levitates a pudding cup into his hand.png S2E35 Ludo and Glossaryck eating pudding together.png S2E35 Ludo focusing his magic.png S2E35 Ludo levitating multiple apples at once.png S2E35 Ludo skillfully levitating apples.png S2E35 Ludo masters the Levitato spell.png S2E35 Ludo gives a thumbs-up to Glossaryck.png S2E35 Ludo levitating his bedsheets.png S2E35 Ludo levitating his glass of water.png S2E35 Ludo levitating his candlestick.png S2E35 Ludo 'this was a really great day'.png S2E35 Ludo asks Glossaryck to tuck him in.png S2E35 Glossaryck tucks Ludo into bed.png S2E35 Ludo asks Glossaryck to tuck in his wand.png S2E35 Glossaryck tucks Ludo's wand into bed.png S2E35 Ludo asks Glossaryck to pat him on the head.png S2E35 Glossaryck pats Ludo on the head.png S2E35 Ludo tells Glossaryck to say 'good night, my darling'.png S2E35 Glossaryck floats away while Ludo goes to sleep.png S2E35 Ludo lying awake under his bedsheets.png S2E35 Ludo asks his magic wand if it's awake.png S2E35 Ludo talking to his magic wand in bed.png S2E35 Close-up on Ludo's magic wand in bed.png S2E35 Ludo 'he showed her something hidden?'.png S2E35 Ludo 'don't be silly!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'he kept it from me on purpose?'.png S2E35 Second close-up on Ludo's magic wand.png S2E35 Ludo 'he'd never lie to me!'.png S2E35 Ludo jumping out of bed with his wand.png S2E35 Ludo running toward the book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo levitates himself over the steps.png S2E35 Ludo knocking on the book of spells' front cover.png S2E35 Ludo talking to Glossaryck nervously.png S2E35 Ludo 'I know this is crazy'.png S2E35 Ludo 'my wand told me'.png S2E35 Ludo 'you've shown Star that haven't shown me'.png S2E35 Ludo 'that's crazy, right?'.png S2E35 Ludo shocked by Glossaryck's words.png S2E35 Ludo 'why didn't you show me?!'.png S2E35 Ludo 'I want to see it!'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'it's really advanced'.png S2E35 Ludo 'did you show it to Star?'.png S2E35 Glossaryck 'she has seen it'.png S2E35 Ludo commands Glossaryck to show him the chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck agrees to show Ludo the chapter.png S2E35 Glossaryck opens the book to Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E35 Ludo pressing his face to the book's pages.png S2E35 Ludo commands Glossaryck to unlock the chapter.png S2E35 Skull lock on Eclipsa's chapter flying off.png S2E35 Ludo turning the first page of Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E35 Ludo reading Eclipsa's chapter in book of spells.png S2E35 Ludo consumed by dark magic.png S2E35 Ludo in a vortex of dark magic.png S2E35 Ludo's wand glowing in his hand.png S2E35 Toffee takes over Ludo's body.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee 'you'll never get him on your side'.png S2E35 Ludo-Toffee 'you don't, do you?'.png S2E40 Ludo stirring soup in a giant egg.png S2E40 Ludo smacking a large cockroach.png S2E40 Ludo tasting the soup.png S2E40 Ludo holding his wand.png S2E40 Close-up on crystal in Ludo's wand.png S2E40 Ludo looking toward the mountains.png S2E41 Rhombulus drags Ludo out of bed.png S2E41 Rhombulus tosses Ludo out of bed.png S2E41 Ludo gets tossed to the ground.png S2E41 Ludo 'what are you doing here?'.png S2E41 Queen Moon takes Ludo's wand away.png S2E41 Queen Moon asks Ludo where Glossaryck is.png S2E41 Magic High Commission gathered around Ludo.png S2E41 Queen Moon 'what did you do with him?'.png S2E41 Queen Moon 'I suppose it's just a coincidence'.png S2E41 Ludo 'I'm supposed to know that?'.png S2E41 Ludo 'this place was empty, so I moved in'.png S2E41 Ludo 'it's cold out there!'.png S2E41 Ludo 'I'm wearing a chip bag'.png S2E41 Queen Moon asking Ludo about his wand.png S2E41 Ludo 'it doesn't even work anymore'.png S2E41 Ludo 'if it's yours, you can have it'.png S2E41 Queen Moon is out of questions.png S2E41 Queen Moon 'no, wait'.png S2E41 High Commission goes to look for Glossaryck.png S2E41 Ludo talking with Queen Butterfly.png S2E41 Queen Moon 'worried about his big brother'.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee holding up his magic wand.png S2E41 Toffee's flesh regenerating over the wand.png|Палочка сливается с рукой Людо-Тоффи. S2E41 Wand crystal fuses with Toffee's hand.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee with a regrown magic hand.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'Ludo's not here right now'.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'you can leave a message'.png S2E41 High Commission staring at Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Omnitraxus picks a fight with Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee blasts Omnitraxus with magic.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee holding Omnitraxus' skull mask.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbs Omnitraxus' power.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee floating in the air.png S2E41 Rhombulus throwing punches at Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee blasts Rhombulus in the back.png S2E41 Hekapoo pouncing on Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Hekapoo vs. Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Hekapoo attacking Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee lashes magic around Hekapoo's wrist.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbing Hekapoo's power.png S2E41 Rhombulus blasts Ludo-Toffee in the back.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee fending off Rhombulus' crystals.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbing Rhombulus' power.png S2E41 Hekapoo faces off against Ludo-Toffee again.png S2E41 Hekapoo dodging Ludo-Toffee's magic blasts.png S2E41 Ludo blasts Hekapoo and her clones away.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee becoming more powerful.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee floating over Queen Moon.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'it's been a while'.png S2E41 Close-up on Ludo-Toffee's right hand.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee fends off Queen Moon's magic.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee shoots a magic blast at Moon.png S2E41 Mewberty Moon flying around Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee catches Mewberty Moon's blasts.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee bounces Moon's blasts back at her.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee extending wicked magic vines.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee pulls Mewberty Moon toward him.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee about to blast Moon at close range.png S2E41 Mewberty Moon slashes her sword at Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee makes his own sword of magic.png S2E41 Moon and Ludo-Toffee clash magic swords.png S2E41 Mewberty Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee slashing down at Mewberty Moon.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee about to finish off Moon.png S2E41 Camera zooms in on Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee rising out of the rubble.png S2E41 Pillars collapse the ground in front of Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee surrounded by falling debris.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee 'I'm coming for my finger'.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи объектов